All power plant systems, which can include components such as gas turbines, steam turbines, electric generators, motors, blowers, compressors, etc. emit noise to the surrounding environment. In a power plant environment, certain environmental noise standards must be met in order to commission the power plant for operation in the environment. Meeting these environmental noise standards can be costly and challenging from an engineering perspective.